Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Posfácio
Retornar para Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ---- Texto do Zun ------------------------------------------------------------------- ○東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. 　あとがき　上海アリス通信 vol.1 　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 2002/08/11 ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 　ネタばれもありますのでクリアしてない方は、読んでも読まなくても。 ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 　　というか、おまけ文章です。シューティングゲームのネタばれもへった 　くれも無いですけどね。 ■０．おまけのあとがきのもくじ 　■１．おまけのあとがき 　■２．エキストラストーリー 　■３．キャラクタについて裏一言 　■４．裏音楽コメント 　■５．攻略とヒント ■１．おまけのあとがき 　　初めましてＺＵＮです。初めてじゃない人には初めませんＺＵＮです。 　今回C62夏コミで初参加となります。今度ともよろしくお願いします。 　言ってみれば、この作品が処女作品ってことになるのかな？ 　　東方紅魔郷は、弾幕萌えな作者が弾幕萌えな方の為に創ったゲームです。 　　昨今の市販及び同人のシューティングの出来は、あくまで静かにですが、 　一昔前では考えられない位進化したと思います。 　　しかし、弾幕ＳＴＧに限って言うと、私にとってはどうしても納得のい 　かない方向に進んでいる様に思えます。その大きな要因は、難易度のイン 　フレ、弾が多いだけのもの、派手で綺麗だけど見辛いエフェクト、弾避け 　を考慮に入れない斬新なシステム、あたりだと思っています。 　　ゲームとして面白い場合も多く、それはそれでいいのですが、場合によ 　っては「弾避けは面白くない、弾があるのはＳＴＧとしての当たり前」、 　って感覚が何処かにある様に見えるのです。そう見えるのは弾避けの面白 　さを追求しないなら、何故、敵弾を排除してからＳＴＧを考え直さないの 　だろう？と思うからです。 　　そんなこんなで、紅魔郷で原点に帰り、難易度を抑えて奇抜なシステム 　も避けて、本来の弾避けの面白さを追求してみました。 　弾幕黎明期の頃の弾幕のような本来の存在意義を、２１世紀になってもず 　っと昇華させていたらこうなるだろう、という気で創っています。 　　２１世紀の２０世紀延長型、と謳ってるのはそういうことです。勘違い 　しないで頂きたいのは、９０年代後半のゲームにノスタルジーを感じて 　「やっぱ、ＳＴＧはあの頃が一番だったなぁ」とか言ってあの頃のゲーム 　を創ったわけではありません(^^;そんなこと言うくらいなら、私なら基盤 　買います。わざわざ創りません 　　「やっぱ、ＳＴＧに限らず新しい物の方が面白いと感じていたい」 　　難易度は抑えてあるけど、弾の数はいっそう多くなっています(汗） 　「多けりゃいいってもんじゃないだろー」ってツッコミながらプレイして 　貰えれば幸いです(w 　 　　ＳＴＧは斬新なシステムがなきゃーとか、超派手な画面がなきゃーとか、 　爽快感がーとか、萌えキャラがーとか、ボイスがーとか（そんな人居るの 　か(^^;？）思っている方は、市販のゲームか他の方のＳＴＧの方が大変よ 　く出来ているので、このゲームに合わないかと思います（ぉぃ） 　　もちろん、遊んでいただける方は、なんにも理屈なんか気にしないで 　楽しんでくださいね(^^; 　こういうこと考える必要があるのは創る（特に売る製品）側だけです。 　　なお、キャラがちまちましている、とか背景が単調とか、雑魚の種類が 　乏しいとか、は何のこだわりもあるわけではなく、ただ単に人手が足りな 　いだけです。申し訳ございません（汗）次回以降、回を重ねることに少し 　ずつ改善されて欲しいものです（他人事の様に(^^;） 　--------- 　　―― 愛があるから大丈夫 　　ちなみに今回の音楽はどうでしたか？ 　いつものより３倍くらい明るい曲にしたつもりです、最近のゲームミュー 　ジックには無い、一部ジャズフュージョンを取り入れたものになっていま 　す。自分が思うこのゲームの曲はこうだ！、という事と、少しでもゲーム 　の雰囲気のありがちな曲を避けたい、という事もあり、こんなに癖のある 　曲に仕上がりました。 　　って、実はこんな曲しか創れないとも言う（もう作曲歴も長いのに...） 　というか、一言で言ってしまえば曲調が古いのでは？ 　ノスタルジックと古いと言うのは違うんだろうなぁ(^^; 　　今回は、私的にラスボス、エキストラボスのテーマが対象的な曲に仕 　上がって、両方気に入っています。 　　このゲームとは関係ないですが、音楽ＣＤも同時に販売しています。 　　こちらも、曲はこういう曲ばっかですので、今回少しでも興味をもたれ 　た方は、是非聴いていただきたいです。ただ、全体的にハイテンポに重い 　ので、人生を投げ出して首を吊っても良い、って方に最適です。 　　ジャンルフリーなＣＤだと思っているので、音楽ジャンル主義（こだわ 　り派）な方には向かないです。きっと。 　それにしても、弦楽器弾けるようになろうかなぁ 　二胡とか（いきなりかい） 　--------- 　　―― そ・れ・で・も　いきますか？　Yes ->No<- 　　大往生以来、ＳＴＧが出ていませんね。大往生は２周目いったところで、 　すでにあきらめてしまいました(^^;（Ａ－麗娘　使用） 　プロギアですら２－５でつまって１コインクリア出来なかったので、大往 　生２周は無理と踏みました（体力の限界） 　　で、弾幕シュー、久々に作ってみて、やっぱりいいですね～。 　　実は、怪綺談を出したときに、「弾幕系ももうそろそろ限界かな。」と 　思っていたのですが、ちょっと勘違いしていたようです。ゲームに限らず 　創作には大きく分けて２種類あります。それは、一般に広く受けるための 　創作と、ごく一部の人が深く楽しむ為の創作です。商用（これで飯を食べ 　ていくには）は前者で無ければいけません。もちろん弾幕は後者で、深く 　楽しめるユーザーを選定する、格好の素材だったようです。 　　ほとんどの方から見れば、世にＳＴＧがあまり出ていないことでＳＴＧ 　は廃れたと思ってしまうと思います。おそらくこれからもＳＴＧの数が増 　えたりはしないでしょう。もしかしたら自分や周りの人、雑誌やネット上 　などで、ＳＴＧは面白くないと言ってる（もしくは、自分が思っている） 　から、廃れたと思っている方も多いかも知れません。 　　実は廃れているのです。ただし、アーティスティクの本質というものは、 　廃れたもののことでもあると思っています。大衆文化だった歌舞伎が、現 　在では芸術になるかのように、一時のワインブームが去ることで、本当の 　ワイン通が楽しめるようになるかのように、ＭＶＳ横シューのブレスタが 　職人芸扱いされるかの様に... 　　ゲームユーザーの間からＳＴＧというものが廃れ消え去った時、弾幕は 　本当の弾幕通の間だけで、本物の弾幕というものを深く追求出来る良い時 　代になるのかも知れませんね。 　ＳＴＧは、もっとも早くから存在したゲームの一つです。 　そのため、ちょっとばかり業が深いのかもしれません（笑） 　 　--------- 　　閑話休題... 　--------- 　　―― 私、初心者なので、すみません 　　話変わって、今回、初めて規模の大きいWindowsのアプリを作りました。 　ほとんどWindows のプログラムをしたことが無かったので、かなり拙い内 　容になってるかも知れませんm(__)m。ただ実際は、 API や DirectX など 　環境があまりにも恵まれすぎているので、低レベルなこと（ハード周り） 　は殆ど触らず、うわべだけのプログラムで創れてしまいました。 　　今回は一からのライブラリ、及びツール構築があったため、色々時間が 　足りなかったのですが、とりあえずこれで大分開発環境が整ったので、次 　回作からもっとクオリティＵＰ（特に演出面）を図っていけるかな、と思 　っています。 　　今回、アーカイブに関しては Amusement Makers のぽんち氏に頂きまし 　た。そのおかげで、多くの時間をゲーム本質部分への作りこみに割けた事 　を感謝します。 　　今後は圧縮Wavファイルの部分ループを付けなければ、とかも思います。 　特に今回Midiも Wavもファイルも部分無限ループに対応させたのですが、 　Midi 再生ルーチンに関してはバグも多かった様で、ご迷惑おかけいたし 　ましたm(__)m 　--------- 　　―― 次回は 　　どうしましょうかね。実は東方Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔは向こう２作、仕様が 　出来ています。でも、個人的にはまったくの新作も作って見たいところ。 　新シリーズも構想だけ出来ています（東方と何にも変わらないけど（汗）） 　まぁ、とりあえずは、もう少し東方Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ作ってみましょうか(^^; 　　多分ＳＴＧであることには違いないかと思います。でも、夏->冬は短い 　からきついなぁ、いやマジで。 　　というより、仕事が忙しくて創ってられないね（汗） 　なにはともあれ、宜しかったらこれからもよろしくお願いしますm(__)m ■２．エキストラストーリー 　　エキストラステージのバックストーリーです。 　　　東方紅魔狂　～ Sister of Scarlet. 　　幻想郷は今日も快晴だった。 　　幻想郷は平和のはずだった。 　　黒い少女は、なぜか胸騒ぎがしたので今日も神社に来ていた。 　　 ヴェノン 「暑いぜ暑いぜ、暑くて死ぬぜ」 　　　霊夢　「死んだら、私が鳥葬にしてあげるわ」 　　レミリア「あら、私に任してくれればいいのに」 　　 ヴェノン 「あんたに任すのは、絶対にいや」 　　神社には何故か、しかしいつも通り、紅い悪魔がいた。 　　 ヴェノン 「あんた、そんなに家空けて大丈夫なのか？」 　　レミリア「咲夜に任せてるから大丈夫よ。」 　　　霊夢　「きっと大丈夫じゃないから、すぐに帰れ。」 　　そのときである、３人を脅かす雷鳴がなったのだった。 　　　霊夢　「夕立ね」 　　 魔理沙 「この時機に、珍しいな」 　　レミリア「私、雨の中、歩けないんだよねぇ」 　 　　しばらくたっても、雨は降ってこない、外の様子を見ると明らかに 　　不自然な空になっていた。 　　幻想郷の奥の一部だけ強烈な雨と雷が落ちていた。 　　レミリア「あれ、私んちの周りだけ雨が降ってるみたい」 　　　霊夢　「ほんとだ、何か呪われた？」 　　 ヴェノン 「もともと呪われてるぜ」 　　レミリア「困ったわ、あれじゃ、帰れないわ。」 　　　霊夢　「あんたを帰さないようにしたんじゃない？」 　　 ヴェノン 「いよいよ追い出されたな」 　　レミリア「あれは、私を帰さないようにしたというより...」 　　 ヴェノン 「実は、中から出てこないようにした？」 　　　霊夢　「やっぱり追い出されたのよ。」 　　レミリア「まぁ、どっちみち帰れないわ。食事どうしようかしら」 　　　　　　（食事＝人） 　　　霊夢　「仕方ないなぁ、様子を見に行くわよ。」 　　 ヴェノン 「楽しそうだぜ。」 　　そうして、二人は紅い悪魔に神社の留守番を任せて、レミリアの館に 　　向かったのだった。 　　レミリア「ああ、そうか、あいつのこと忘れてたわ、 　　　　　　　きっと、外に出ようとしてパチュリーが止めた（雨を降らせた） 　　　　　　　のね。」 　　悪魔は右手をほほに添えて、首をかしげた。 　　レミリア「困るわー、私も、あいつも、雨は動けないわ...」 　　雨は、一部の悪魔には歩くことすらかなわないのである。 ■３．キャラクタについて裏一言 　それでは攻略も兼ねないで、キャラ裏設定です。 　○永遠の巫女 　　博麗 霊夢（はくれい・れいむ） 　　能力：空を飛ぶ程度の能力、霊気を操る程度の能力 　　主人公です。 　　時間的な流れでは前作から大して経ってなく、年齢も変化ありません。 　　意味も無く巫女さんです。というか東方は巫女さんＳＴＧなんで巫女さ 　　んです。本末転倒気味。 　　今回の衣装は巫女さんらしいゴテゴテ感もなく、非常にシンプルな上に 　　巫女さんっぽくないです。本当に巫女さんなんでしょうか？ 　　まさに「そこの紅白」って感じです。 　○奇妙な魔法使い 　　霧雨 魔理沙（きりさめ・まりさ） 　　能力：魔法を操る程度の能力 　　こちらも主人公です。この二人は東方シリーズの主人公です。 　　魔理沙は、性格がひねくれてますが、ほんとの所も性格悪いです。 　　人間のはずですが人間から遠いところに存在しています。本当に人間な 　　のか疑わしいところですが、実は人間です。 　　今回はエプロンのようなもの着けて、魔法使いだかなんだか分からなく 　　なっていますね。 　○宵闇の妖怪　 　　ルーミア 　　能力：闇を操る程度の能力 　　１面ボスです。妖怪です。 　　ストーリー上重要な位置に居ません。何の為に生きてるのか不明です。 　　実は髪の毛に巻いているリボンは御札で、リボンは取りたくてもルー 　　ミア本人では触れることすら出来ないのです。 　　実際、闇を操ってる場面を見れないですが、本当はルーミアの周りは 　　いつも夜になっています。 　　カードアタック　全３種 　 　○湖上の氷精　 　　チルノ 　　能力：冷気を操る程度の能力 　　２面ボスです。雪ん娘です。 　　頭のほうはあまり良くありません。そもそも子供です。霊夢や魔理沙に 　　取ってあの程度の妖怪は軽くあしらわれるのです。 　　いたずら好きで、いつもは蛙を瞬間で凍らせては、水につけて生き返ら 　　して遊んでいます。３回に１回は失敗して蛙は無残にも砕け散ります。 　　カードアタック　全４種 　○華人小娘　 　　紅 美鈴（ホン・メイリン） 　　能力：気を使う程度の能力 　　３面ボスです。中国人風の妖怪です。 　　カラフルで民族っぽい衣装です。彼女は紅魔館の門番で、湖外からや 　　ってくる侵入者を積極的に排除しています。 　　これといった特別なキャラではないのですが、ここで初めて、ストー 　　リーに関係あるものになっていきます。 　　といってもお嬢様の存在を言うだけですが。 　　カードアタック　全７種 　○知識と日陰の少女　 　　パチュリー・ノーレッジ 　　能力：火＋水＋木＋金＋土＋日＋月を操る程度の能力 　　４面ボスです。お嬢様のお友達で大体１００年は魔女をしています。 　　１週間少女です。 　　もともと病弱で肉弾戦が苦手ですが、圧倒的多彩な魔法攻撃でそれを 　　カバーしてます。パチュリーのリボンは御札ではなく、魔法力を高め 　　るためのアクセサリです。 　　　本物の魔女なので、魔法力は恐ろしいものがあります。ただ、生ま 　　れつきの喘息のためスペルが唱えきれません。ビタミンＡも足りてな 　　いようです。 　　　もしかしたら、窓の無い図書室が埃っぽいのかも知れません。いや 　　普通に考えたら埃っぽいです。でも彼女は、本の近くにいるものこそ 　　が自分だと思っているため、本のそばから離れることが出来ません。 　　１００年くらい。 　　カードアタック　全２１種 　○紅魔館のメイド　 　　十六夜 咲夜（いざよい・さくや） 　　能力：時間を操る程度の能力 　　５面ボスです。メイドで、１０～２０年程人間をやっています。 　　彼女はその能力により人間から煙たがられてしまいます。すでに普通 　　の人間と仲良くやっていくのをあきらめています。 　　これといった名誉欲や支配欲などはなく、飯さえ食えればそれでいい 　　と思い、紅魔館でメイドをやっています。 　　紅魔館では清掃係兼メイド長を担当していて、常に時間を止める能力 　　を活かして仕事をしています。 　　（時間止めて掃除をすると埃が舞わないとか） 　　この家の主人がアレなので、実質、メイドというか子守り役というか、 　　この家を仕切っています。 　　カードアタック　全９種 　○永遠に紅い幼き月 　　レミリア・スカーレット 　　能力：運命を操る程度の能力 　　最終ボスです。５００年程お嬢様をしています。 　　ゲーム中は匂わせてるだけで何にも語ってないですが、ヴァンパイア 　　です。霧を発生させて幻想郷を覆い隠したのも日光を遮断するためで 　　す。すでに５００年以上生きているのに、性格はわがままな幼い少女 　　そのものです。 　　殆どの妖怪に慕われているけど、そのカリスマは彼女の人格ではなく、 　　その種族に対する畏怖です。家族は妹が一人居ますが、それ以外はす 　　べて謎です。 　　彼女は少食で、多くの血を食べきれず残すため、吸われた人間も死な 　　ないで貧血になるだけが多いのです。そのため、いつも同族を増やす 　　ことに失敗してしまいます。 　　その割に多くの血をこぼして、お洋服を真っ赤にしてしまうので、皆 　　から「スカーレットデビル（紅い悪魔）」と呼ばれています。 　　ツェペシュの末裔と名乗っていますが、本当にブラド＝ツェペシュの 　　血を引いているかは、誰も分かりません。 　　というか引いてないです。 　　カードアタック　全１０種 　○悪魔の妹 　　フランドール・スカーレット 　　能力：ありとあらゆるものを破壊する程度の能力 　　エキストラボスです。お嬢様の妹です。 　　吸血鬼にして魔法少女で、４９５年程、悪魔の妹をしています。 　　少々気がふれていて、通常は表に出してももらえません。出ようとも 　　しません。 　　レミリアをお姉様と慕うも、その歯止めの効かない破壊力は、遥かに 　　お姉様を凌ぎます。普段はあまり怒ったりしないのですが、常におか 　　しいので他人には良く分かりません。 　　通常、吸血鬼は食事をするために、人間を殺さない程度にしか襲いま 　　せんが、フランドールは与えられたものしか食べたことが無いため、 　　人間の襲い方を知りません。そのため手加減が出来なく、一滴の血の 　　残さず吹き飛ばしてしまいます。 　　もしかしたら、いつも自分が食べているものが動いている人間と一致 　　しないのかも知れません。 　　毎日食べているものが、見た目ケーキになってたり、紅茶になってい 　　たりしたのですから... 　　カードアタック　全１０種 ■４．裏音楽コメント 　音は曲名を付けて初めて、曲と認識されます。 　名前が無いものは、偶然の音の調和に過ぎないのかもしれません。 　そんなわけで、曲名に関する自分コメント（補足）を。 　♪１．赤より紅い夢 　　タイトル画面の曲です。 　　通常なら「東方紅魔郷」とゲームのタイトルをつけるところですが、 　　曲調しんみりしすぎてるので、やめました(^^; 　　今回は「紅」がキーワードです。紅が色々盛り込まれています。 　♪２．ほおずきみたいに紅い魂 　　宵闇に鬼灯（ほおずき）のように紅く丸く、ふらふら漂っている魂．．． 　　よくあるただの鬼火です。ほおずきは季節ものですし、花言葉は「欺瞞」。 　　季節ものつっても、夏コミだから夏。場合によっては冬以降のコミケで 　　買う方も要るかもしれないのに... 　♪３．妖魔夜行 　　ヨーマヤコーってかくとブータン人みたい。 　　この辺はまだ、熾烈な闘いのイメージが少ないので、爽やかに。 　　妖魔以外の魔は妖しくないの？ 　♪４．ルーネイトエルフ 　　ここでいうエルフは耳の尖った例のアレ、じゃなくて、妖精そのもの 　　を指しています。意味はまるでありません。 　　妖精以外の精は妖しくないの？ 　♪５．おてんば恋娘 　　頭の悪そうな曲を作りたかったので、まず曲名から頭を悪くしました。 　　言葉の響きや文字の見た目がなんか頭悪いです。 　　その割にピアノメロディは、ちょっとエキゾチック感も混ぜて、 　　個人的に萌え萌えです。 　♪６．上海紅茶館　～ Chinese Tea 　　中国っぽくしたかったのですが、結局あまり中国ではないですね（汗） 　　最近、紅茶飲んでないなぁ。血の紅茶って業が深い。 　　というか、レミリア達の飲んでいる紅茶はただの人間の血なんですが、 　　お茶と言って良いの？ 　♪７．明治十七年の上海アリス 　　この頃の上海はいかほどだったのでしょう？ 　　明治十七年は、清仏戦争の年です。 　　外国租界を含め、これほど「魔都」の名前が似合う都市は無いですね。 　　ちなみに「魔都」とは「魔界都市 - 新宿 -」の略ではありません。 　　 　♪８．ヴワル魔法図書館 　　魔導書などの専門の図書館があってもいいんじゃないかと。 　　急にファンタジー。って、一応全体的にファンタジーのつもりですが 　　ヴワルというのは固有名詞なんで余り意味ありません。 　　フランス語かなんかで、なんか意味があります（笑） 　♪９．ラクトガール　～ 少女密室 　　Locked Girl、鍵っ娘です。Keyとは特に関係はありません。 　　日陰大好き、不健康少女。 　　ちなみに密室、密室で殺人する意味ってあんまないですよね。 　　私は密室自殺なら出来そうです。 　♪１０．メイドと血の懐中時計 　　なんか、分かりやすいタイトルです。分かりやすいことはいいことです。 　　メイドや女中というより小間使いって言ったほうが好き。 　　統計によると、大半の方がメイドと聞いただけで若い娘を思い浮かべて 　　しまうそうですが（何の統計？）、役に立つメイドさんは３、４０～です 　　よね。 　♪１１．月時計　～ ルナ・ダイアル 　　「黄泉津平坂、暗夜行路」（藤木稟）に出てくる時計です。 　　月時計というものがどういうものか知りたいものです(^^; 　　ハードなロック調なのはルナな部分。 　　あの小説で霊気琴という楽器が出てくるのですが、１，２年前ようやく 　　どういう楽器か分かりました(^^; 　　つーか、上流階級でも、明治時代の家にあるの？霊気琴（テル・ミン） 　♪１２．ツェペシュの幼き末裔 　　ツェペシュとはブラド・ツェペシュのことです。 　　ドラキュラ公のモデルになった事で有名ですね。なんでも２万もの捕虜を 　　全員串刺しにして道に立てて並べたとか... 　　でもレミリアは末裔ではありません。 　♪１３．亡き王女の為のセプテット 　　とあるクラシックの有名曲をもじってタイトルにしています。 　　その曲とは一切の関係もありません。 　　しかも曲はセプテットでもないです。雰囲気だけ（汗） 　　そもそも、誰も亡くなっていないし、王女ってだれ？ 　♪１４．魔法少女達の百年祭 　　百年に一度行われる収穫祭のようなものです。 　　何が収穫されるのでしょう（笑） 　♪１５．U.N.オーエンは彼女なのか？ 　　U.N.オーエン（ユナ・ナンシィ・オーエン）です。 　　分かる人だけ分かってください。元ネタはかなり古いです（７０年前くらい？） 　　なんで、この名前かっていうと、オーエンをアルファベット表記した方 　　で考えて、フランドールは「何者とも判らぬ者」とかけています。 　　フランドールの９枚目のスペルカードが、そのパロディになっています。 　♪１６．紅より儚い永遠 　　タイトル曲の編曲みたいなもんなんで、曲名も同じような感じに。 　　いや別に紅って儚い感じはしないんだけどね(^^; 　♪１７．紅楼　～ Eastern Dream... 　　そういえば、昔の私は、日本語　～ 英語　ってフォーマットで曲名 　　付けてたような... 　　それはともかく、スタッフロールは"なにがしDream"と付ける風習が 　　自分にはあるので、今回も(^^; ■５．攻略とヒント 　攻略のヒントを書こうかと思ったけど、文章で攻略するのは至難の業なの 　で割愛（笑） 　ちょっとしたトピック程度に読むと良いでしょう。 　○雑魚敵がパワーアップアイテム（大）を落とす条件。 　　多くの雑魚敵は落とすアイテムが決まっていますが、中にはフリーの 　　敵もいます。この敵は、ある順番に則ってアイテムを出します。 　　逃さず多く倒せば倒すほど順番の回りが良くなって、速くパワーアップ 　　アイテム（大）が出ます。ただ、テーブル開始位置は０～３匹分程度、 　　ランダムでずれます。 　○キャラ回しの出来る場所。 　　基本的に３、６、ＥＸ面以外の中ボスは、速く倒せば、その後穴埋めに 　　雑魚が多く出ます。 　○レーザーのかすりは、１２フレームに付き一回。 　　です。一秒で５回程度です。あんまりレーザーかすりに過信しないで、 　　色々な弾にかすってみてください。 　○喰らいボムについて。 　　喰らいボムをするたびに、有効時間がどんどん短くなります。 　　ミスした時点でもとの時間に戻ります。 　　いくら反応の良い方でも過信しないで下さい。 　○フルパワーアップモードについて。 　　フルパワーアップモードで、アイテムを引き寄せたからと言って、 　　必ずしも最高得点が取れるとは限りません。 　　あんまり得点アイテムのすぐそばで、引き寄せてもキャラの下部分 　　で取った場合、場所によっては最高得点にはなりません。 　　また、引き寄せてからすぐに下がっても同じです。 　○★アイテムについて 　　ボム中は１００点になりますが、ボムが切れてから自分にアイテムが 　　届く場合があります。これはちゃんと点が入りますので、最後にアイ 　　テムから距離をおけば、僅かですが得することもあります。 　○打ち込み点について 　　打ち込み点もあります。無敵のキャラにも打ち込めば、僅かな稼ぎに 　　なります。 　○ボス戦で死んでしまった 　　ボス戦でミスって、フルパワーじゃなくなった場合。段階が進むとき 　　にパワーアップアイテムが出ます。このアイテムを急いで取らないで、 　　ボスが弾を十分に吐いてからフルパワーアップ状態になると、少し稼 　　げます。ただしノーミスだった場合は、パワーアップアイテムが得点 　　アイテムになるので、わざとミスる程ではないです。 　 　○ルーミアの通常攻撃はランダムのように見えますが、ランダムです。 　　でも、最初の攻撃が必ず同じ者、かつ、同じ攻撃が２連続しない、 　　という条件があります。その為、極端な偏り方はしません。 　○パチュリーのスペルカードについて。 　　あれは一切のランダムがありません。 　　プレイヤー、武器、それぞれに対して違うカードを使ってきます。 　　使用キャラが同じである限り同じカードを使ってきます。 　○レミリア４段階目のこうもりに関して。 　　４段階目に大量のコウモリを吐きますが、ただの演出なんで何にも 　　ありません。あたり判定もありません。 　○レミリア最終段階、フランドールのスペルカードで 　　霊夢のボム「夢想封印」が自機の周りから離れなくなる。 　　バグではありません。この段階では、ボムを使用するとボスが 　　コウモリに変形して、一切の判定を失います。 　　その為、夢想封印はホーミングボムなので、行き場を失います。 　○パチュリーの「ロイヤルフレア」について 　　完全にいつも同じ形の弾が来ます。パターンにしてください。 　○パチュリーの「賢者の石」について 　　周りにある本は倒せません。パチュリー本体を狙ってください。 　○フランドールの９段階目について。 　　この攻撃のみ時間切れでもノーミスノーボムならば、スペルカード 　　ボーナスが得られます。 　○フランドールの最終段階について 　　フランドールの体力に応じて難易度が変化します。 　　また、残り時間が少なくなっても発狂します。 　　時間で発狂するより、体力の方が楽なので、即効で倒すつもりで 　　いきましょう。 ---- Tradução Atualmente em inglês. ------------------------------------------------------------------- ○東方紅魔郷　～ the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Afterword Shanghai Alice Correspondence vol.1 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 2002/08/11 ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 　Spoilers are present, so for people who haven't cleared the game, read at your own discretion. ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 　　But it's just extra writing. Shooting games don't really have that many spoilers in the first place. 0. Omake Afterword Table of Contents 1. Omake Afterword 2. Extra Story 3. Character Snippets 4. Music Comments 5. Capturing and Hints 1. Omake Afterword 2. Extra Story The backstory of Extra Stage. Touhou Koumakyou (Scarlet Devil Insanity) ~ Sister of Scarlet. Good weather graces Gensokyo today. Peace was supposed to grace Gensokyo today. The young girl clad in black felt uneasy today for some reason, and therefore headed to the shrine. Venom: It's hot, it's burning, I'm gonna die here. Reimu: If you die, I'll feed your corpse to the birds. Remilia: My, it'd be fine if you'd let me take care of that. Venom: That's a definite no. For some reason the scarlet devil was there, yet it was the usual. Venom: Is it alright to leave your house so much? Remilia: I left it to Sakuya, so it's fine. Reimu: Chances are it's not fine, so go home now. At that moment, a frightening clap of thunder shocked the three. Reimu: A shower, huh. Venom: Unusual at this time. Remilia: Too bad, I can't walk in the rain. After a few moments have passed, rain did not visit; it was clear enough that the sky was unnatural just by looking outside. Fierce rain and snow hailed only a single deep area of Gensokyo. Remilia: Oh? It seems the rain is only falling around my vicinity. Reimu: Looks that way, maybe it's been cursed? Venom: It was already cursed. Remilia: This is troublesome, in this state I can't possibly return. Reimu: Or maybe they made it so you can't head home? Venom: You've finally been kicked out. Remilia: Rather than making a situation where I can't head home, it's more like... Venom: ...Making a situation where something can't get out? Reimu: You've been kicked out after all. Remilia: Either way, I can't go back. What should I do about my meals? (Meals = Humans) Reimu: Can't be helped, I'll go check it out. Venom: Sounds fun. And so, the two left the scarlet devil to take care of the shrine while they headed towards Remilia's mansion. Remilia: Ah, that's it, I forgot about that. Patchouli is definitely trying to stop her from escaping (with rain). The devil laid her cheek against her right hand and tilted her head. Remilia: This is troubling, neither I nor her can move in rain... Rain will not allow even a single part of devils to walk. 3. Character Snippets 4. Music Comments 5. Capturing and Hints Categoria:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil